Nightly Visits
by JC-zala
Summary: He always comes to her, teasing, and whispering her name. She waits for him, not caring if she had to stay up all night. LelouchxC.C. One Shot.


JC: This is my second Code Geass fic and the first LelouchxC.C. fic. The idea just hit me unexpectedly, and I had to write it down. I think I did a good job. Please forgive me if there will be OOC. I don't know if I managed to maintain their true characters here. Both C.C. and Lelouch are complicated characters and they've very challenging when it comes to fanfics. I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, especially Lelouch Lamperouge and C.C. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**

* * *

Nightly Visits**

He was lurking in the shadows. He wanted her to spend time with him again. He was teasing her, provoking her, and she replied in her usual sarcastic tone, mocking him.

"Can't you welcome me more properly, C.C.?" His voice was ever so smooth and silky.

She let out a frustrated sigh under the covers. It was going to be another long night for her. After the success of Zero Requiem, he had been visiting her every night either to disturb or to simply talk to her. "I'm not in the mood," she said. "Now go away. Come back tomorrow."

He approached the bed and pulled the sheet away from her. He looked into her golden eyes and smiled cunningly. She could barely see him in the darkness. Reaching out to touch her hand, his hands lured her into him. "Dance with me, C.C.," he said.

She hesitated. Last night he also asked her to a dance. She had danced with countless men before and never felt anything special with them. But it was different with him. Dancing with him was fascinating, fast, ecstatic, and erotic. He had swirled her around and around. She didn't stop as her feet started to hurt. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved dancing with him. And now he was back and asking her to dance with him again. "You've become obsessed with this," she said callously, staring at him coldly. "When will you let me sleep well?"

For a moment she thought he would give her a sarcastic remark, but he did not. His amethyst colored eyes shone beautifully than the moonlight. He took her hand and kissed it softly. "It's been a year already, huh?" he muttered, keeping her hand near his lips. "I promised you that I'll make you smile. Did I fulfill that promise, C.C.?"

Her lips curved into an arrogant smirk. "Well, more or less…" she said. "You didn't leave me alone."

He looked into her eyes again and caressed her soft cheek. "I told you this before. If you are the witch, then I'll become a warlock. We are accomplices." He pulled her into his arms, nestling his chin on her shoulder. "Even though you're the most insensitive and selfish woman I've ever met, you've managed to capture my heart."

"My…My… Is that any way to talk to a girl?" she said. "You're not exactly the most perfect guy around. I've seen better men than you, boy."

He shrugged. "Shut up, witch. You still chose me in the end."

"It's not like I had a choice."

He caressed her still, brushing his hand through her green locks. His eyes seemed to shimmer more as he leaned his face closer to hers. He called out her real name like a true lover would and kissed her passionately on her lips. And in that dark cold night, he slipped into the shadows and left her alone—cold and breathless.

"Lelouch…"

She knew he will be back. He always comes to her, teasing, whispering her name, and asking her to dance with him. She will be waiting for him and she didn't care if she had to stay up all night. As she went back to her bed, she thought of him with a smile on her face. "Good night, Lelouch…"

End of Story

* * *

JC: I leave it to you to decide whether Lelouch is still alive here or not. The main focus of this story was the interaction between the characters. Of course, I'm such a fan of the couple and I wanted them to spend eternity together. But Code Geass didn't have the ending I wanted. Still, the series was very satisfying. Lelouch and C.C. deserve one another. Please review. No flaming.


End file.
